Tales of Retribution Squadron: DESTROY PROVOCATOR!
by UltraGX66
Summary: In the aftermath of Hoth, the Rebel Alliance has been driven out of the galaxy. Unbeknownst to all, tje Alliance has a card up its sleeve which if played right will turn the tables against the Empire. (takes place inbetween Episode V and VI)
1. Sylaks

_**A long time ago, in a galaxy far away...**_

_It is a time of conflict in the Galaxy as Civil War rages. Four months before, the forces of the sinister GALACTIC EMPIRE nearly eradicated the fledgling REBELLION at Hoth. The Rebellion has since fled into the Outer Rim to recover from their defeat and evade the Empire's Agents. Despite this crushing blow and retreat, agents of the Alliance continue to spark fires of rebellion across the galaxy. _

_The people of Telos, long burdened by the rule of the Empire, have offered the Rebellion assistance. In return they have requested the destruction of the monstrous Grand Moff Sylaks and his flagship PROVOCATOR. _

_The leaders of the Rebellion, eager to recover from the crushing blow, have sent forces to perform this task and at long last gain a foothold in the Galaxy._

_**Kwymar Sector**_

_**Seatan System**_

_**Planet: Rel Seatan **_

The first three hours after midday were traditionally the hours of rest. Even the Empire had allowed this tradition to continue as the people of Seatan worked and at times partied long into the night afterwords. Today though, the population was neither resting nor working, instead they were assembled in the squares of their towns and villages. Imperial Army Troops and armored vehicles surrounded the normally friendly people with weapons drawn and set on kill.

Children shuddered or complained to their parents, most of whom were just as confused by this summons and tried in vain to assuage them. At 2 hours past midday, the setting sun was blotted out. The terrified civilians shuddered as the shapes of four Imperial Star Destroyers flew over them, their weapons pointed downwards.

Then as the Star Destroyers passed overhead, a massive shape followed. While only slightly longer than the preceding vessels, it's width dwarfed the Star Destroyers. Imperial loyalists and bootlickers in the crowd bowed and some cheered as they saw the shape.

The majority of people were horrified as they saw the shape of the _Provocator_, Grand Moff Sylaks ship, surge over them. Some of the more hysterical broke down in tears of fright imagining their upcoming demise. The Imperial troops simply stared at the scenes in the crowd ready to shoot.

The _Provocator_, a _Secutor_ Class Battlecruiser, sailed past the citizens uncaring for the scenes it had created. On its bridge, Grand Moff Holton Sylaks observed the activities of the crew with a critical eye. After a half hour, Captain Dez Faerian approached him.

"We're approaching the town of Garan, should I prepare your shuttle?" The captain asked phrasing it as a suggestion.

"Prepare it. Have the crew prepare _Grizzly_ as well." Sylaks replied. The captain grimaced and said "So the rumors are true, I take it?"

"Despite Lord Vader's victory, rebellions will continue until the Empire delivers a new superweapon that can quell this lawlessness." Sylaks growled, his eyes darting to and fro the various consoles and the crew operating them.

The captain nodded and gave the orders to the necessary crew via intercom. He then turned to the Grand Moff and said "Should I contact the-?"

He was cut off as Sylaks replied, "I have done this. How is your fuel?"

Captain Faerian replied, "We're near the dregs of our fuel, we have enough for a few jumps."

The Grand Moff winced, "Don't worry captain, once this affair is over the _Provocator_ will be receiving a much deserved refit with larger fuel tanks." The captain let out a weak smile and replied "Very well."

The Grand Moff then eyed a screen and said "Summon my bodyguards as well. Have them meet me in the hangar."

"Very well." The captain walked to the intercom and the Moff walked towards the turbolift.

**Garan**

The sports fields outside of the town were usually a place of merriment. Today though they were a place of punishment. Two hundred rebels sat in the middle of the field, Imperial armored vehicles and army troopers stood around them.

The leader of the army troopers, a Lieutenant, glared at them.

"I should shoot them all now." She growled, "It'll spare them the honor of being in the presence of the Grand Moff." The troopers around her normally would have laughed at this sentiment but the death of General Kraner and the long hours of fighting had changed their perspective.

Plus, the Lieutenant had kept them alive through her orders.

As the clock struck four, three shuttles flew towards the group. Two were only people carriers but the other was a cargo carrier which carried a bizarre vehicle, a TIE cockpit in between two tracks. The three ships landed, technicians rushed out to prepare the tracked vehicle.

As the pilot entered the tracked vehicle to begin checks, a hiss emerged from the two personnel vehicles. Out of the larger of the two, several Dark Troopers emerged sending a shiver of fear through the ranks of the Army Troopers. Out of the smaller came the Grand Moff whose demeanor had changed from cross to beaming.

"Lieutenant Kraner." He called. The Lieutenant turned and said "Yes sir?"

"A fine demonstration of the Imperial Army's strength against such overwhelming odds. Your family has been notified of your victory. With some changes." He handed a datapad over and the woman read it, her face changed to one of relief.

"Thank you." She replied, the Grand Moff saluted her and replied as she returned the gesture "I know what your family would think of the truth. Let's not have their vainglorious ideas on victory and protection ruin this victory."

She let out a smile and simply said "I will not fail you in the future."

The Grand Moff nodded appreciating the fire of determination in her eye. "So how many Rebels did you capture?"

"A bit over 200. All escape attempts have been foiled with stun setting. We switched over to lethal an hour before as instructed." She replied. The Grand Moff's eyes lit up and he asked "The shield generators?" Lieutenant Kernan replied, "The shield generators are laid down and hooked up."

"And the weapons are treated?" He asked intently.

"Yes, your excellency." She replied, adding in the last part belatedly. The Grand Moff seemed uninterested in the breach of etiquette and said, "Excellent, start the shields and have your troops line up alongside the generators. Single shot only, I want to be sporting. Let the vehicle crews rest, they've done enough work."

Her eyes raised a bit inquisitively but she barked out his orders. Army engineers started the generators and as the shields came online, the soldiers moved next to the generators.

The Grand Moff turned to the prisoners who looked perplexed at this.

"Rebels, you have betrayed your Empire and all it stands for. Order and security were put at risk when you attacked the army base. However, we are merciful. I will give you a challenge.

The length of this field is one mile. Run that distance and I will let you free." The soldiers and Rebels looked perplexed until the Moff pointed to the tracked vehicle.

"This citizens of the Empire, is the TIE Mauler. I dub this particular vehicle _Grizzly_. A Mauler usually wields three blaster cannons, _Grizzly _has no weapons. When I shoot my blaster in the air, the Mauler will charge into the shields and run over any who stand in its way. I am told it's a common tactic amongst Mauler pilots. The wounded will be given a quick shot by the troopers. So, to reiterate, only the strongest will survive." He then fired his blaster into the air and the vehicle roared into life.

The Rebels, initially looking defiant at the Mauler realized the upcoming terror approaching them and began fleeing to the safe zone. The Mauler entered the shielded area and to Lt. Kernans horror began running down rebels. As it caught up to each Rebel, the figure would be rolled over by the vehicles treads churning what were once human and alien bodies into ground meat who flesh gave the ground a dizzying array of colors and shapes.

The worst to see were those who weren't killed outright or crushed completely. Their screams spoke of unimaginable pain that was only rectified by a blaster from one of the soldiers.

Some rebels tried to climb onto the vehicle but were shot off by the Moffs Dark Troopers. They were not dead however and the Mauler returned to crush the life out of them.

After 40 minutes it was over with over 170 Rebels crushed and mutilated. The remainder looked shell shocked at this display of Imperial savagery.

The Moff turned to the survivors and said "Congratulations, you were truly the best of the Rebels. Now leave, I am a man of my word." The Rebels began to run when blue bolts struck them and one by one they fell stunned.

Lieutenant Kernan nearly called her troops to action when the Moff held up his hand. "I assure you, this was expected." As the last survivor fell, several alien beings emerged and began collecting the stunned.

The Grand Moff turned to her and said "Zy-Kruian. A race that lives near the edge of known space. They utilize cyborg warriors of various species to gain advantages over their opponents. I made a deal to protect Imperial citizens from potential raids by offering them rebels. I have yet to regret that deal."

She nodded, her stomach still churning in disgust but her mind being somewhat assuaged that Imperial Citizens like her younger sister were protected from this fate. "That explains the Mauler then. A fine way to weed them out." She spoke almost hesitantly.

The Moff missed the hesitation and replied "Indeed it is. Pilot Jerzek, send a communique to the sanitation department to dispose of the trash." He walked back to the shuttle with his guard escorting him.

As the shuttles lifted off the ground, Lieutenant Kernan shuffled away. Her eyes had left the field but the sights that day would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. Today, she finally understood what the Imperial system allowed.

In his shuttle, the Grand Moff laid back feeling what would some would consider ecstasy. A good bloodbath, or the prospect of such, always seemed to bring out his best nature.

As he laid back into the chair aware in knowledge all was well in the galaxy, a transmission was received by the _Provocator_ from the Golan Station protecting Telos IV.

A Rebel Fleet had arrived.


	2. The Rebellions Gamble!

_Golan 2 Station: _

_Telos IV_

_45 minutes before_

Vice Station Commander Ltje Brüwa glanced at the screens. Today, like the days before it the system was secure. She let out a sigh of disappointment, this assignment had been important during the Clone Wars when this sector of space had seesawed between the Confederacy, planetary forces making a bid for secession from both major combatants, and the Republic. When she had arrived there only a short while before, it was a trainee dumping ground for the Empire.

A sudden thought struck her, she checked all messages and transmissions that had been sent to her.

Her hopeful smile turned into bitter disappointment as no messages regarding the transfer she made for an Outer Rim Golan position appeared. Sourly, she put her personal computer pad down and laid back in her chair. Before she could fall into her usual sulk when a sensor technician announced

"Vice-Commander, a freighter has arrived in the sector." She raised her eyes and said, "Comms officer, demand the freighter lowers its shields for scanning."

"Aye, aye." The Comms officer sent a message and after a few minutes, he got off looking cross. His reply was professional though, "I apologize for the delay. The ship is complying with our demands." The Vice Commander then said, "Report on the delay." The Comms officer replied, "Blasted Telosians, that is a droid only ship. It has B1s running it!"

Her eyes widened in a bit of horror as she asked "B1s?"

The Comms officer, a native of the region for a decade, said "I forgot you arrived only a year ago. There is a booming droid industry here but most can't afford newer droids so the droid producers here have been retrofitting old droids of any type for civilian work. They're built to be slow to assuage fears of attacks. In the case of the B1, this made the droid too stupid to work with for anything but shipping on the safest of routes."

The Vice Commander chuckled and said, "Very well, scanners, target the ship once the shields go down."

A minute after she said this, the shields dropped and the scanners went through the aged mishmash of shapes that called itself a ship. A minute later the Scanner Chief turned to the Vice Commander.

"Freighter is called _Unitas_. 8,520,000 tons of fertilizer, 40000 tons of farming machines, and 2030 tons of weather control parts as cargo. Farming cooperative purchase." He gave the results of the scan.

"Anything out of order chief?" The Vice Commander asked.

"None. It's approaching spring on the northern continent and this is about the normal size of a purchase. Cargo load is a bit smaller than usual, especially in fertilizer but the soil has been doing better due to treatments so that explains that." The scanner chief replied.

"Do they have the proper security codes?" She asked.

"As always, yes." The chief responded.

"Let them through." The Vice Commander replied bored.

After 10 minutes, the ship started to move and slowly advanced to the planet. The Vice Commander began to sulk at this delay until after a few minutes, the sensor chief said "Commander? The freighter is off course."

"Really? How far?" She replied.

"It's heading right for us." The chief responded. His eyes widened in horror as the potential implications came into his mind.

"Hail them and prepare the tractor beams." She called.

"They're raising the shields!" The chief responded.

"Red Alert. Shields up, power to weapons. We'll sort out what happened once we sift through the debris." She called.

The freighter's engines, refitted at a secret Rebel base, roared to full power. Before the station's shields could raise, the freighter crashed into the long-range communication array. The B1 droids aboard then detonated the reactor and fertilizer.

The explosion, though the full force was contained by the shields eradicated the communications array, obliterated several turrets and one of the hangars.

The Golan itself was intact but the side of the station not facing planetside was heavily damaged.

Inside the control room, the Vice Commander called out for status as the last of the tremors from the explosion died.

The damage control officer, an aged man who had survived conflicts dating back 70 years gathered status reports calmly. As the last damage control station reported back, he turned to the Commander who had been shouting at him as he failed to respond.

"Long-range communications destroyed, hangar 4 is currently unusable due to the explosion cratering the area, several turrets are gone, and we have fires in several crew areas. They do not seem to be plasma-based. Once damage control evacuates the surviving crew from the areas with fires, flame starvation protocols will go into effect." He responded.

The Vice Commander growled as the other Vice Commander, having gone to bed two hours before after finishing his 12-hour shift, stumbled in. The situation was relayed to him, as this was finished the sensor chief said "Sirs? There is a large group of ships approaching the station through hyperspace."

Before anyone could respond, he said, "The ships have dropped out of hyperspace near the space docks where the system defense fleet is. I read, 3 _Star Destroyers_, 1 _Tector_-' The two commander's suddenly looked fearful at the thought of a Fleet Admiral reporting to Sylaks until the chief continued, "2 _Lucrehulks_, 2 _Providence _Dreadnoughts, 8 Corvettes, and a _Venator_ frigate. From personal experience, I'd estimate around 1500 starfighters and bombers."

The faces fell even more as they realized the strength of the small armada running loose in the system.

"Is there any way to contact the Grand Moff?" Vice Commander Brüwa asked.

"The enemy fleet has begun jamming, the source is one of the _Lucrehulks_. The vessel has possibly been converted to an Electronics Warfare vessel. Furthermore, our out of system communications systems are destroyed" The chief responded.

The other Vice Commander spoke, "Begin rotation procedures, close the shield gate, contact the garrison and have them launch starfighters and launch all craft from the remaining hangars. Fighter Operations!" He barked the last statement. The woman turned and replied "Yes?"

"Do we have that TIE V1 and its pilot on-premises?" He asked. The Operations chief looked perplexed before she realized what he was thinking of, "I see where you're going with this. Do you want me to summon him for a briefing?"

"Immediately." He turned to the fleet and scowled, "This can't be the Rebellion that destroyed the Death Star. Lord Vader destroyed them all. It must be a new group that somehow seized 4 of our ships. Probably Separatists."

"The enemy _Tector _is sending a message." The communications chief spoke.

All in the room turned to the screen and to their shock and horror, there was a Phoenix symbol on the screen and a stark message underneath.

**Like the Phoenix, we burned on Hoth**

**Like the Phoenix, we rose from the ashes. We shall not fall until our flames devour your Iron Hand. Surrender and good treatment shall follow.**

"It is them." Vice Commander Brüwa spoke in a mix of horror and admiration. "We must get Sylaks. If they succeed here, then that boast might become a reality. Where is that pilot?!" The other Vice Commander nearly shrieked.

The pilot in question's voice rang over the intercom nearly a minute later. "Anyone there? I was called for?"

Vice Commander Brüwa reached the Comms panel first and began to communicate. Outside of the station, the system defense fleet crumbled under volleys of turbolasers.


	3. Opening Strike

**Rebellion Squadron 'Retribution'**

Had any Imperial cared to take a split second look at the fleet other than to blindly shoot, they would have been angered at the audacity of the Rebels.

The four Star Destroyers were painted in a rich variety of greys from light to dark with a red line running from the bow to the middle engine. There was no need to do such a deed for the Rebels could have stolen enough of a single paint in the time it took the four to be refitted. The effort had been made simply to spite the Imperial Navy whose obsession with order and cleanliness was notorious throughout their possessions.

The flagship of the squadron was the _Gibbon_, a _Tector _class Star Destroyer. The bridge structure was not being used as the Admiral, one human named Del Turos, preferred the secondary bridge as it allowed for greater space than the primary bridge which had been converted to a Command center to direct fighters and bombers from.

Del Turos walked quietly around the command center. His eyes took in the data from the screens. He turned to the captain as the last of the _Victory-class_ ships defending the docks exploded.

"Any response from the Golan?" Admiral Del Turos asked.

"Negative sir. Although they seem to be preparing the planet for a siege." Captain Liaelen Walkhurn, a human female, responded, her tone of voice held amusement.

"So they won't surrender. Not a surprise there. Any sign of _Provocator_?" Admiral Turos asked.

"Negative. Seems our Intel was correct." Captain Walkhurn replied in a tone that said '_for once._' The massacre at Mako-Ta* still caused many to view Intelligence with suspicion.

"A pity it was correct. Have the _Fortressa_ and _Titan_ launch their fighters and bombers, droids only. I want the Imperials to get too used to our current tactics. Remember, this is the Squadrons' first real battle." Admiral Turos spoke with authority. The messages were passed on to the two _Lucrehulk_ carriers which launched fighters and bombers which began attacking the docks blasting apart the ancient structures.

"Admiral, the shield gate is starting to open. 1000 TIE Fighters are emerging and the Golan is preparing its own swarm." A sensor technician called.

"Types?" The Admiral responded.

"180 TIE Bombers, 790 TIE Fighters, 240 TIE Interceptors, and 1 TIE V1." The technician responded.

"Interesting, Admiral. Permission to mark the V1 as a friendly for now?" Captain Walkhurn requested.

"Do it. If I'm correct, then we may yet see the _Provocator _in a manageable timeframe. Have all fighters launch to defend the ships. The fighter command center will handle the details." He said.

The Rebellions ships hangars buzzed with activity as fighters launched to intercept the approaching swarm of fighters. Meanwhile, the turbolasers, lasers, concussion missile launchers and beam cannons on the ships began to aim.

Ten minutes later, as the swarm of Imperial fighters approached. The Venator _Puritan_ launched a stream of fifty concussion missiles at a group of TIE Bombers that were approaching the Star Destroyer _Thunderclap_.

**TIE V1 'Imperial Lance'**

Inside the cockpit of the TIE V1, Lt. Cmdr Tarl Yudrei blinked in surprise.

_'Where did they get all those concussion missiles?'_ He thought as they reached the TIE Bombers eradicating all but four of the fifty strike craft. Two minutes before he had desperately wanted to join the fight but the newly revealed defense system of the Star Destroyers put that to rest. Instead, he checked his systems to see if he could increase the speed in any way as turbolaser bolts passed, some turning TIEs to nothing but a shower of superheated plasma covered metal.

The TIE swarm seemed to break apart as long-range fire caused the inexperienced pilots to break in various directions instead of keeping in formation. A and X-Wings surged towards the stragglers and tore the fighters apart while Y-Wings launched concussion missiles sowing further confusion. The V1, in the middle of this swarm, surged through the mass of wreckage and TIEs and Yudrei finally was able to escape to Hyperspace as the way was clear.

As he escaped, the Rebellion fleet moved in like sharks on their prey and began to tear apart chunks off the body of the TIE Swarm.


	4. Imperial Response

**Orbit of Rea Seatan**

The _Provocator _exited out of the reach of the planet's gravity well followed by it's escorting Star Destroyers. On the bridge, Captain Faerian turned to the navigator. "Plot a course for Spacedock."

Captain Faerian breathed a sigh of relief as he thought of the innumerable issues the old girl needed to have addressed when a sensor technician said "Sir, we have an unknown ship coming out of hyperspace. Fighter sized."

A few moments later the TIE Advanced V1 left hyperspace and at maximum sublight rushed to the _Provocator._ The cannons of the flagship and Star Destroyers aimed at the fighter until it's ID code was transmitted.

The ship was directed to the hangar but the pilot simply said "Put me on with the Grand Moff. I have a message."

"Very well." The Comms officer said, "You're pilot number?"

"DZ-7108. Code: Alpha-Epsilon-Urex-Farel-7-9-Alpha-Zed. I am declaring a code red in the Telos System. Golan Station under heavy attack. Multiple capital ships with multiple escorts. Rebel ships have crippled communications on the Golan, the defense fleet is destroyed. Transmitting data now." The pilot responded a minute later.

The Comms officer of the _Provocator_ turned to Captain Dez Faerian and said "Attack on the Golan System captain. Rebel ships have attacked the Telos System in force. Requesting immediate assistance."

The captain's face turned white, thoughts of the depleted Hypermatter crystals and near-empty Hyperfuel tanks flooded his mind. However, the size of the Rebel forces and the absence of _Phantom Squadron_ meant that Sylaks had to respond. He turned to the first officer, a young woman named Kae Maern and said "You have the bridge until I return. I must talk to the Admiral." She nodded and asked, "Should I prepare the ship for combat?"

"Make it so." The captain replied as he entered the lift.

He breathed a sigh of frustration as the lift lowered to the Admiral's room.

For ten years the _Provocator _had run non-stop putting out fires all over the Sector without a refit or visit to Kuat for a rebuild. She was a battered, thirsty and essentially obsolete vessel on a good day. Still, if the forces were merely some converted Mon-Calamari pieces of trash then they should be fine.

The lift stopped and he got out and walked to the Admiral's room. Outside of it were 4 Dark Troopers who eyed him. He stopped and one scanned and patted him before stepping away from him. Normally he might have felt insulted by the treatment but the sheer number of assassination attempts on Sylaks' life had convinced him otherwise.

He said "I'm here to speak with the Grand Moff on fleet business. We need to respond to an attack."

The troop walked to an intercom and spoke into it. Captain Faerian winced as the static-filled noise that passed for language left the trooper.

A second later Sylaks responded, "Let him enter."

The trooper nodded and turned to Faerian, it motioned for him to go into the sanctum of the Grand Moff.

Unlike Admirals like Thrawn or leaders like Vader, the sanctum was warm and inviting. It astounded Faerian on how personable Sylaks could be when not having prisoners murdered.

The man himself sat in the sanctum watching a series of holograms move. As the captain approached he saw they were of recordings of Scarif, the Death Star, and Hoth.

Sylaks spoke, "The first officer informed me that you were approaching and on the business involved. Somehow, I don't think the Rebel fleet attacking is like any of these."

"I have yet to review the data myself." The captain responded, "Then let us. If it only requires a star destroyer then I'll head to the _Centurion _so _Provocator _can finally get its overhaul." Sylaks replied.

Captain Faerian let a small smile of relief escape and tried to suppress it. Sylaks was too busy summoning the data from the fighter to notice.

As the data filtered in and formed a cohesive picture, both men's faces dropped.

"I wasn't aware that there were four missing Star Destroyers." Sylaks spoke incredulously.

After a minute Captain Faerian spoke "Should I summon _Phantom Squadron_? Rear Admiral Yzen could be here soon. We can afford to lose Telos, they can't afford to lose those ships."

Sylaks shook his head, "The Rebel Fleet is probably being reinforced on the ground. If the rebels have the hypervelocity gun and ion cannon emplacements under their control, that adds a force multiplier even the _Executor _would find risky. If we attack with forces that can be gathered from the systems then it'll be possible to recapture the planet before they can fix any damage."

"The Telosians are rebelling? The data shows that the planet is fine." Captain Faerian replied incredulously.

"Attacking a planet, even one with diminished value is a risky proposition. Telos received much investment from the Separatists to become a droid manufacturer and has much in the way of asteroid based resources. Governor P'Daen has not been popular and with the remaining CIS supporters on the planet plus with the absorption of the CIS holdouts by the Rebellion, it is a fertile planet for revolt. The data from the start of the battle is fine. It's been nearly 6 hours since the start of the battle. The Golan is probably destroyed or will be soon and that would mean the only thing left is-"

"The planet itself. Still, after the Queen's betrayal of the Rebel fleet." Faerian responded.

"Because they failed to recognize the woman was a snake." The Moff responded with a hiss, the woman, in particular, had never been on good terms with him. "The Telosians, despite their surrender to the Empire, have resisted Imperial efforts to incorporate them in a way that has not allowed me to bring a proper education on disobedience. Now the Rebels gained some new toys the Telosians have gained heart." Sylaks replied. "The Rebels are foolish in some respects but they are not stupid."

"They trapped us though." The captain responded crestfallen.

"They simply used an ancient trick, we'll need to respond now. Call forth a dozen fuel tankers. After the battle, I'll have the _Provocator _refueled with hyperfuel. Hypermatter can be supplied at Kuat during the overhaul." The Grand Moff replied.

The captain nodded back and said, "Should we depart?"

"Call _Dreadnought_ and put on Admiral Koren. His ships will be required." The Grand Moff replied as he made plans.

"They're aged frigates." The Captain responded.

"_Dreadnought_ and _Retribution_ are 900 meters and heavily armed. The other four are the usual dreadnoughts. You also seem to be ignoring the _Lucrehulk_ and _Providence_ in the fleet." The captain's eyes lifted as he realized the issues, "We'd be overwhelmed in a heartbeat."

"Yes," Sylaks responded with a slight growl. "CIS ships are quite powerful in their own right and should not be undervalued."

"Very well, with your permission, I could also contact the _Immobilizers_ of this system to join us." The captain responded. Sylaks shook his head, "Too fragile. A few turbolaser volleys from even a wounded star destroyer would tear them to shreds. Once they flee I will have bounty hunters contacted to hunt down their location."

"Very well, I'll return to the bridge." The captain responded, "Inform me when we reach the Telos System." Sylaks responded, "I'll join you then."

The captain walked out as the Grand Moff returned to looking at Rebel tactics from past battles.


End file.
